The Heart Beneath the Stone
by Film Noir
Summary: Takes place in 5th year. Slytherin POV. Pansy Parkinson has to come to terms with a few things and Draco Malfoy finds that pride will always get in the way of the heart. R + R!
1. I Looked Myself in the Eye

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter.if I did I'd be rolling around in all my money right now.  
  
A/N: This is kind of a weird story, I'm always doing stories from other perspectives.not just the Trio (AKA Harry, Ron, Hermione) I do this mostly because you can play around with the characters a bit more. Also, I know that nobody knows if Blaise Zabini is a boy or a girl but for the purpose of this story Blaise is a girl. Hope you like it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Groggily, fourteen-year-old Pansy Parkinson made her way to the bathroom. It was only 5 in the morning but even in her sleepy state of mind Pansy knew that today was September 1st and therefore was the day she left for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; her home away from home.  
  
"Up early this morning, aren't we dear?" the mirror questioned Pansy as she inspected her face for blemishes. She nodded briefly before removing her nightgown and stepping into the full bathtub, which the house elf had known to draw for her earlier. As she splashed water upon her face Pansy began to wake up. While she washed her hair, her thoughts began to drift. She wondered who their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be, if anything interesting would happen this year, with all the excitement about the previous year's Triwizard Tournament, how she would do on her O.W.L.'s but, mostly she thought about Draco. When she'd last seen him at his grandmother's birthday party earlier that summer he'd seemed more distant than usual. It caused Pansy to shut herself in her room all summer, only to leave for the occasional ball or party or formal dinner.  
  
Pansy allowed herself to sit in the bath and contemplate only a few more minutes before stepping out and drying herself with one of the fluffy towels that hung on the rack.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
".....95...96...97...98...99...100." Pansy said with finality and placed her brush back on the vanity. 100 strokes just to make her blonde hair bounce to perfection, she snorted into her hand. Apprehensively she reached for Lola's Luminous Lip Sparkler ("Just say the color and watch the magic!"), as she rubbed it on she murmured, "just shine." Pansy smiled at the mirror and watched as her lips seemed to glisten ever so slightly, she couldn't help but let out a giggle of delight.  
  
"Pansy!" Her mother's voice echoed through the halls of the Parkinson Manor.  
  
"Coming, mum!" she called. She gazed into the mirror, looking herself in the eye, "This is it. Fifth year. You can do this, and Draco will notice you."  
  
"Whatever you say, dear," the mirror replied.  
  
As she made her way down to the entrance hall, Pansy could already see her mother reprimanding one of the house elves for no doubt, scratching Pansy's trunk or some diminutive detail akin to that. Pelagia Parkinson liked to have things just so. It was either her way or no way at all.  
  
"Is everything alright, mum?" Pansy asked. Pelagia looked up,  
  
"Oh, there you are, Pansy. I trust you're looking forward to Hogwarts this year." Pansy nodded, trying to keep the conversation with her mother as she liked it; brief.  
  
"Pansy, Pelagia are you two ready?" Pansy turned to see her father entering the hall.  
  
"We're ready," her mother answered.  
  
"Good. Then let's be off."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They arrived at King's Cross at 10 to 10. Mr. Parkinson turned to Pansy, eyeing her reproachfully,  
  
"Here," he said, handing her a pouch, "It's 50 Galleons, if you need any more just owl me." Pansy feigned a smile, standing on her tiptoes to quickly kiss him on the cheek,  
  
"Thank you Daddy." She then turned to her mother, hurriedly hugging her, "Bye mum." Both her parents smiled insincerely. Her father spoke again,  
  
"I trust we don't need to get you on the platform this year?"  
  
"No, no, of course not."  
  
"Right then, see you over Christmas."  
  
"Bye." She watched them leave the station before hastily running towards the platform, pushing her trolley in front of her, "Thank God they've gone, eh, Melly?" she whispered to her cat who was sitting on the top of her trunk. Just as she was arriving at the barrier she saw out of the corner of her eye, none other than Draco Malfoy and his parents. They hadn't seen her yet. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she approached them,  
  
"Hello Draco. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Lucius Malfoy turned to her,  
  
"Why, hello Pansy. How are you?"  
  
"Quite well, thank you, and yourself?"  
  
"I could always be better. Where's your father?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"He couldn't accompany me to the platform, I'm afraid, I believe he had to some business to attend to." As she spoke to his father she glanced quickly at Draco; he looked rather bored.  
  
"Pity. I did want to discuss with him to further our plans...." he trailed off, "Well, I mustn't take up any more of your time. Out in the open and all," here he turned to his son, "Well Draco, seeing as Pansy is here, I shouldn't think that I need to come with you to the platform too."  
  
"No, I don't think so, Father."  
  
"Good. Here," he took out a pouch from his cloak, "is some money. Do owl me if you need anything at all. Goodbye Draco. Pansy."  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy beamed. Draco just looked at his parent's retreating backs scornfully. Pansy now turned to him,  
  
"Hi Draco." He cocked his head to one side, as if he were about to ask her a question. Apparently, he though better of it and just said,  
  
"Hello Pansy," with just a hint of amusement in his voice. She smiled innocently, and unexpectedly pushed through the barrier, leaving Draco standing there.  
  
She was brushing imaginary dust off her mini-skirt, when she sensed someone behind her. She turned to find him glaring at her,  
  
"Thought you could leave me there?" She looked at him with mock-surprise,  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea? Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to drop off my trolley with the conductor's assistant." Draco looked around, searchingly,  
  
"Goyle! Come here!" Goyle, one of two of Draco's stooges, came over. "Take Pansy's trunk and mine to the conductor's assistant." Goyle looked apprehensive. Pansy smiled coyly at him, scooping Melly up in her arms,  
  
"Please, Gregory?" Draco just tapped his foot impatiently. Goyle grunted, pulling both Pansy and Draco's trolleys behind him. Pansy turned back to Draco, "That was nice of you Draco. So unlike you." Draco looked appalled,  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm always nice." Pansy nodded,  
  
"I know, I was only teasing."  
  
"Well, stop teasing, let's find a compartment." As they stepped onto the train, Pansy couldn't help but notice how much taller Draco had gotten. He wasn't wearing his robes yet and he looked very handsome in a grey long sleeved polo which set off his eyes perfectly.  
  
"Pansy! Draco!" They both turned to see Blaise Zabini, sticking her head out of a compartment, "Come in, there's room, Millicent and Vincent are here too." Blaise was Pansy's best friend, so of course she answered yes quite sweetly. Both Draco and Pansy entered the compartment and sat down. Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode were indeed lounging quite comfortably in the compartment.  
  
"My God, Pansy, I absolutely love that shirt you're wearing," Blaise simpered.  
  
"Well it was terribly expensive, Blaise." Pansy smirked. Blaise looked momentarily put off but she continued,  
  
"Isn't it gorgeous, Millicent?"  
  
"By far, one of the nicest you've ever worn, Pansy. Oh, speaking of shirts, shouldn't we change into our robes now? I just know I won't feel like it once the train leaves and it will soon." So, Draco and Crabbe set off to find an empty compartment to change in while the girls stayed in the one they were in. After pulling the curtain tightly closed, Blaise smiled mischievously at Pansy,  
  
"What is going on with you and Draco? Coming in together, and all."  
  
"Well-" Pansy didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment the curtain was yanked open and there stood Hermione Granger.  
  
"What the hell, Granger?!"  
  
"That curtain was closed for a reason, you know!"  
  
"Can't you see we're changing in here?!" Blaise shrieked. Hermione looked very embarrassed,  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just Harry and Ron, they said they'd be in the fifth compartment on the left but I guess they were wrong..."  
  
"Do we look like we care, Granger? Just get out!" Pansy shouted, tying her green and black tie.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione huffed, shutting the curtain hurriedly.  
  
"Ugh!" Blaise muttered, pulling her sweater-vest over her head, "Can you believe that girl?"  
  
"Awful," replied Millicent.  
  
Blaise was the first to finish dressing so sat down. Millicent and Pansy soon followed and then Draco poked his head round the curtain,  
  
"Are you girls finished, yet?" Pansy flashed him a smile,  
  
"Yes, we're finished, Draco." With that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle entered the compartment.  
  
"Hi Gregory," said Millicent flirtatiously. Goyle merely grunted in response. Draco looked at the compartment skeptically,  
  
"Can you squeeze us all in?" he asked. Blaise nodded,  
  
"Of course. Now, you'll just have to scoot..." she continued giving orders until Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle were across from Blaise, Pansy and Draco. Blaise and Millicent were engrossed deeply in conversation as Crabbe and Goyle fell asleep.  
  
"You have room, scoot over," Pansy whispered to Draco.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to scoot," he replied.  
  
"Draco, Pansy, would you like to join us in a game or something? To pass the time?" Blaise asked. Pansy was just about to say yes, but Draco answered first,  
  
"Of course we'll join you in a minute Blaise but we just need to do one thing first, you don't mind of course?" Blaise wrinkled her nose,  
  
"Course not. Go right ahead." So Pansy followed Draco out into the hall, and he began walking until they reached an empty compartment,  
  
"What did we need to do first, Draco?"  
  
"Look, Pansy, I know you fancy me," he said in a jaded tone. Pansy looked down, touching her lips self-consciously,  
  
"You don't fancy me back then?" she asked, studying her shoes, so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. He sighed,  
  
"I don't know, right? Maybe me I do, maybe I don't." He shrugged, finalizing his indifference.  
  
"You asked me to the Yule Ball, though and....oh, for God's sake, Draco, who else is there?" Pansy through out her hands in exasperation.  
  
"What are talking about?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him,  
  
"Who else could you possibly fancy? I mean, it's not like you have loads of girls to chose from Draco, in our year at least. I know you're not interested in Millicent." Draco snorted at the idea of this but Pansy continued anyway, "Do you fancy Blaise then?"  
  
"No. Blaise is too bossy."  
  
"Then who? Who?!"  
  
"You!" Draco looked surprised at himself. Pansy bit her lip,  
  
"Me? But I thought..." she trailed off. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Come with me to Hogsmeade maybe, alright?" Pansy nodded in reply. Draco left the empty compartment just as the train began to move but Pansy just stood there in utter disbelief.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
REVIEW! If you want chapter 2, you've got to tell me what you think of chapter 1! 


	2. Mirror, Mirror

Disclaimer: Not mine. *Sigh* (The plot however is mine.)  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and if you're reading the story please review! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Pansy stared out the window of her compartment, bored out of her mind. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had gone off somewhere so she, Blaise and Millicent had the compartment to themselves.  
  
"I wonder what it might have been like if we hadn't gotten sorted into Slytherin," Pansy thought out loud. Blaise looked up curiously,  
  
"Maybe Ravenclaw wouldn't have been that bad," she answered, "How long do we have 'til we arrive, Millicent?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?!" Millicent snapped. Blaise stared at Millicent in disbelief,  
  
"What is with you?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Nothing! I just don't know why you expect me to know when everything is happening, Blaise. I'm not your bloody datebook," Millicent flipped her hair over her shoulder furiously. Blaise looked frantically at Pansy for support. Pansy just leaned back in her seat.  
  
They had better get to Hogwarts soon...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- "Adder, Kenneth."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Aiter, Wendy."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Applemott, Jenna."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Atkins, Octavia."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Pansy joined her classmates in cheering loudly for their first new house member, a tall girl with sleek hair. She yawned inadvertently, as the Sorting Hat continued with it's tirade.  
  
"Brahma, Henry."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Bunt, Eva."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Cole, Finn."  
  
"Get on it with it, already," Draco muttered under his breath. Pansy ran her fingers over the empty gold plate in front of her. 'Food,' she thought. By now the hat was up to E's.  
  
"Ebbs, Jaqueline."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Edwards, Persia."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Am I the only one noticing that Gryffindor hasn't gotten one new student so far?" Blaise whispered loudly to her friends. Draco grinned,  
  
"I knew the dirty lot would run out of spawn soon!" he said, rubbing his hands together at the thought of a Gryffindor-free Hogwarts.  
  
"Ernest, Lana."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The cheers were deafening. Apparently the Gryffindors had also noticed their lack of new students and were quite excited to see that this was not a permanent thing.  
  
"Guess you spoke too soon, huh, Draco?" Blaise said, smiling sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, Blaise," Draco and Pansy said in unison. Blaise raised her eyebrows at the two of them, she was obviously amused.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Now that we are done sorting, allow me to send my congratulations to each house for their new students," Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' headmaster began.  
  
"Shut up you old coot," Draco muttered, sending Blaise and Pansy into a fit of muffled giggles. Dumbledore continued. Apparently he did not hear them or if he did, chose not to acknowledge them,  
  
"I also have the pleasure, this year of presenting our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ileana Sarris." A young woman wearing green and black robes stood up. Spiky black hair peeked out from beneath a very starched looking hat. She smiled warmly at the Slytherin table. Draco grinned,  
  
"I bet she was a Slytherin when she was at Hogwarts!" he nudged Goyle with his elbow but the stocky boy appeared to be getting ready to eat his empty plate. With another sharp nudge Goyle let out a low grunting laugh although Pansy was sure he had no idea what he was agreeing with. Pansy glanced back at Professor Sarris and saw that the teacher was staring at her...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Going to bed already, Pansy?" Millicent inquired from her spot on one of the leather couches in the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"No, of course not. I'm just getting something from my trunk," Pansy replied hurriedly.  
  
"Oh, alright then," Millicent said, shrugging one shoulder.  
  
Pansy continued up the spiral staircase to her dormitory. The familiar creaking sound of the door filled her with thoughts of home; Hogwarts was her home. She threw herself dramatically on her bed. Before she could even get comfortable though, the door swung open and Blaise walked in carrying a thick book of spells. Pansy recognized it immediately as the spell book that Blaise used to beautify herself every morning.  
  
"Pansy, get off your bed and come over here," she said, indicating a spot on the floor where one could easily lean against Blaise's bedpost.  
  
"No," Pansy said, pulling the curtains around her bed tightly.  
  
"If you don't, I'll have to do something drastic..." Blaise called out in a sing-song voice. Pansy pulled the curtains back, curiously,  
  
"Like what?" she asked anxiously. Blaise smiled deviously,  
  
"Oh, I don't know...but wouldn't it be ever so humiliating for Draco to find out about that dream you had about him last year. How did it go again?" she asked in a mock-forgetful tone. Sighing, Pansy threw her arms up in the air in defeat,  
  
"Fine!" Tripping over her robes as she climbed out of bed, she managed to throw Blaise a semi-menacing look. She plopped down beside her, pulling the book over so it sat in between them. Blaise tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear as she opened the book. Flipping through a few pages, she finally found a page in the middle of the book that was just a mirror.  
  
"Now, look into the mirror. Deeply examine yourself," Blaise instructed. Pansy looked in the mirror halfheartedly,  
  
"I see myself. Done. Great spending time with you, Blaise!" she said, getting up. Blaise yanked her right back down by her elbow,  
  
"Oh, no you don't. Take this seriously!" Pansy raised her eyebrows at Blaise, who simply nodded in response. Pansy stared into the mirror, taking it all in. She saw her hair, which fell in think blonde ringlets to her shoulders. She gazed into her eyes, a deep violet blue which looked almost black to the untrained eye. She pursed her lips together, a vain effort to make them look bigger when in reality her mouth was tiny and round and, when she didn't smile, her lips were thin. Pansy's eyes fell on her worst feature; her nose. The tiny button turned up so much that sometimes she could see the end of her nose without crossing her eyes. Having a cold was murder, because with such a nose, cleaning and maintenance is essential.  
  
"So?" Blaise asked excitedly. Pansy glared,  
  
"Was this supposed to make me feel bad about myself or was that just an added bonus?" she asked, her voice dripping with disdain. Blaise frowned,  
  
"No, no, no! Of course not. It's just this special mirror, it gives you a very clear view of yourself before you try all the spells." Blaise finished with a weak, yet hopeful smile. Pansy's face however didn't change,  
  
"Ugh!" she exclaimed shutting the book with a thud, "I'm going to bed." And she did just that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Double potions with the Gryffindors this morning. That should be great fun." Blaise groaned at her schedule, the next morning at breakfast. Draco scoffed,  
  
"I'd rather kill them off."  
  
"Even funner," Pansy agreed. Everyone at the table laughed. Blaise continued to peruse their schedule,  
  
"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow!" she announced excitedly. Draco grinned,  
  
"Great. She at least looks like she knows what she's doing."  
  
"You're only saying that because she was probably a Slytherin and no Slytherin would turn you into a ferret," Blaise said with a sardonic smile. Draco narrowed his eyes,  
  
"If you weren't Pansy's friend I'd hex you," he warned. Pansy brought her hand to her mouth,  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm flattered," she said in an un-naturally high voice which brought more laughter all around. Millicent looked up,  
  
"Mail's here." And indeed the ordinance of a large flock of owls carrying mail had soared into the Great Hall. As per usual Draco received a large package from a great snowy owl.  
  
"Open it," Millicent urged. Draco ripped open the brown paper covering,  
  
"Chocolate frogs...cauldron pasties...and a letter?!" Draco unfolded this surprise hurriedly, he read it very quickly. A look came over his face that Pansy couldn't quite read. Draco appeared to be singling them all out in his mind. He looked around at his friends,  
  
"Midnight, the common room. If you know what's good for you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Did you like it? Review if you want chapter 3! 


	3. Shut Up and Nod

Disclaimer: I own the plot. That is all I own. I might own a few items scattered about my house but mostly my parents have bought those things. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Your reviews save me! The more reviews I get the happier I am. The happier I am the more I update. Hehehe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is Blaise?! Is she even coming?" Draco snapped at the four people sitting in the common room that night. Crabbe and Goyle grunted, Millicent rolled her eyes, Pansy sighed,  
  
"I told you, Draco, she's gone down to the kitchen to get us some snacks," she explained exasperatedly. Draco's eyes flashed dangerously,  
  
"Don't patronize me!"  
  
"I wasn't patronizing you, you idiot!" The common room suddenly got very quiet. Draco gave her this cruel little half smile which appeared to be a mixture of disbelief and anger,  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" he asked as if he couldn't believe his own two ears. Millicent gripped Pansy's arm protectively but Pansy pulled out of her grasp and stood up to face Draco. Without the aid of her shoes she was easily four to six inches shorter than he was, her thin frame quite evident in her nightgown and cloak.  
  
"You heard me. We're all here, even though we'd rather be in bed because you need to tell us something so important!" she spat, "All I said was that Blaise was getting us a few snacks and suddenly I'm being accused of patronizing you."  
  
"And suddenly I'm the idiot," Draco countered.  
  
"What's this all about? A lover's tiff?" Blaise appeared in the doorway of the common room, a pitcher of pumpkin juice in one hand a paper bag in the other.  
  
"No," Pansy said, sitting down, not daring to meet Draco's eye. Blaise sat down on the floor in front of them. She opened a bag of crisps, took a handful and passed it to Crabbe, she then turned back to Draco with mock- expectancy.  
  
"Now that I have your attention," he said sarcastically. "Earlier today I received a letter from my father after he had returned from a very important meeting. Now, I know that all your parents were followers of Lord Voldemort." They all nodded mutely. He smiled that unreadable half smile, "He's come into power again." Pansy's eyes widened, and she felt the tension of all her friends increase. Goyle's mouth dropped open dribbling crisps all down his front. Blaise raised her hand,  
  
"I'm sorry but how does this affect us? We're not even supposed to know our parents are Death Eaters, let alone talk about it," she gestured with a licorice wand for effect, "Besides, I get the feeling we're supposed to be working together on this. I wouldn't trust them with anything." Here she motioned to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"And you're supposed to be the smart Slytherin," Draco sneered, "Don't you get it? We're the future Death Eaters, meant to form an allegiance and we're exactly where he needs to be. We're meant to help him."  
  
"How?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"That's what my father needs to tell me. He's going to meet me in Hogsmeade with a few other people in two weeks. It's too dangerous to send owls. He's afraid the mail might be intercepted," he said all this in a hushed tone of voice, almost as if he were telling them a happy tale about knights and Camelot. Blaise raised her chin defiantly,  
  
"And what if we don't want to be a part of this...this..." she struggled to find the right words, "blasphemous conspiracy!" Draco looked her dead in the eye,  
  
"I don't want any of you to get hurt," he reached out and patted her cheek tenderly, "deserters get hurt."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Later that night Millicent, Blaise and Pansy were all huddled together in Blaise's bed.  
  
"I'm so scared," Blaise whispered, "my mum-she said-it was the Imperius curse. She said-she never wanted-" Blaise broke down crying.  
  
"Shhh..." murmured Pansy, comforting her friend, "it'll be alright. Your mum was probably under the Imperius curse." Her eyes met Millicent's. Neither of them believed.  
  
"No," Blaise shook her head, "she was probably lying." Millicent sighed,  
  
"All I know," she muttered, "is we'd better listen to Draco-and his father. You hear me, Pansy? Don't fight with him. You're better off shutting up and nodding just like the good little wife you're meant to be to him some day." Pansy nodded solemnly,  
  
"Do you want us to go back to our beds, Blaise? Or would you rather us stay here?"  
  
"Please stay," Blaise sniffed, "I'd just feel...safer." The two other girls nodded in silent agreement. Blaise retrieved her wand from her bedside table and pulled two feathers from her pillow, she quickly transfigured them into pillows for Pansy and Millicent who, along with Blaise, soon fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you want chapter 4. 


	4. A Hand for a Hand

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and Professor Ileana Sarris.  
  
A/N: I only got 1 review for my last chapter but still, I'm very thankful for that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Professor Sarris announced flamboyantly as she stood in front of the class Tuesday afternoon, "I must say I am pleased to see such fine fifth year Slytherins, I expect you're all bright and eager to learn."  
  
She turned toward her desk and picked up a stack of papers, "Our first order of business; filling out these forms." She began to pass them out to each student, "The purpose of these are so I can learn about each one of you as people. The line between student and person is a thin one and unfortunately not a lot of educators dare to cross it." She sighed, sinking into her chair, "Please begin."  
  
Pansy looked at her paper, a list of questions. 'Alright,' she thought, 'easy enough.' Pansy dipped her quill in ink, 'Full name? Pansy Helena Parkinson.' She glanced around self-consciously, but upon noticing Professor Sarris' eyes boring into her she began again with new resolve, 'Date of birth? October 13th 1980. Parent's full names? Iago Lucifer Parkinson and Pelagia Rosalind Parkinson.'  
  
Seconds turned into minutes and before Pansy knew it she was on the last question, 'Prospected occupation?' Oh, dear. She didn't know, she just wanted to be married. 'Not applicable,' she scribbled down quickly. Professor Sarris stood up,  
  
"Has anyone not completely finished?" she asked. Seeing that everyone was finished she smiled, "Good. Leave your papers on your desks. I'll see you next week."  
  
As they walked out of the classroom they all began to speak about their impressions of the previous class. Pansy came up behind Draco who was talking to Crabbe and Goyle in the hallway,  
  
"I was a bit disappointed, of course but I'm sure next week we'll actually do something," he said rather loudly.  
  
"Draco?" she tapped him lightly on the shoulder, he turned around, looking at her with contempt,  
  
"Yes?" he asked coldly. She lowered her voice,  
  
"Can I talk to you, please?"  
  
"I'm busy," he answered simply.  
  
"With what? We don't have any classes." He rolled his eyes,  
  
"I was actually in the middle of a conversation," he replied haughtily. Pansy turned to Crabbe and Goyle,  
  
"Dear me, you look hungry, boys!" The boys grunted, nodding; they were always hungry, "Well, then, shoo, go get some food! Go on now!" They both grinned, running off in search of food. Pansy turned back to Draco who appeared to be trying very hard not to laugh but Pansy's innocent face got the best of him and he burst out laughing,  
  
"You are something else, Parkinson." Pansy smiled,  
  
"Still busy?" she asked coyly. Draco looked around hurriedly to see if anyone was watching, satisfied that no one was, he grabbed her wrist and began running down the corridor,  
  
"Alright, let's go, then," he shouted over his shoulder. Pansy had to run very fast to keep up with him. When they finally reached the end of the corridor, Draco turned, running down the stairs, out the door and onto the grounds. Now that they were no longer in the castle, he slowed his pace down to a jog.  
  
"Stop," Pansy sighed, bending over to catch her breath, "I can't breathe." Draco grinned,  
  
"Sorry," he said, "Sometimes my ideas have the tendency to run away with me."  
  
"Literally," Pansy replied, having caught her breath. Draco slapped his forehead,  
  
"A pun. Just what I needed. A pun." He rolled his eyes. Pansy couldn't help but giggle at his sense of sarcastic timing.  
  
"So, where are we going," she asked.  
  
"We're just taking a walk."  
  
Pansy exhaled, "I wanted to talk to you. Let's sit," she said motioning to a stone bench. Draco nodded, seating himself carefully.  
  
"So, you wanted to talk. Talk," he said, gesturing plaintively.  
  
"What's going on with you, Draco?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? This Death Eater thing? Why?"  
  
"It's just what I'm meant to do, Pans." He spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "You have things you're meant to do, don't you?" Pansy looked down in her lap,  
  
"I-I thought I did," she said softly. Draco nodded.  
  
"Why does it matter to you anyway?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Why does it matter?! You're asking for my help...you-you scared me."  
  
"When?" he asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
"Last night. You really freaked Blaise out too." Draco didn't say anything for a long time.  
  
"What are you meant to do, Pans?" he asked finally. Pansy suddenly pretended to be very interested in her skirt. "Well?" he pressed.  
  
"I-," she swallowed hard, "I just thought I was meant to be married."  
  
"That's all?" he asked. She nodded,  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean let's face it, I'm not all that smart so...I just figured being married was all I was meant to do," she said simply. Draco shook his head,  
  
"I don't think so," he whispered. Pansy just shrugged.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked. Draco pulled out a pocket watch from his cloak,  
  
"Oh. We better go back to the common room and wash up for dinner now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He got up from the bench and held out his hand, to help her up. She took it and stood up but once she was up and they began walking back to the castle he didn't let go of her hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: I just realized I made Draco a composite of JK Rowling's version and a few of the guys I know personally. LOL. 


End file.
